User talk:Andrew22k
Reply Thank you again for joining us, and I hope you continue to edit. I will notify you when new admins need to be chosen. =D TingleLovah 20:53, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Another Reply: Yes, you have been made Wikian of the Month, and I am proud to say that. Oh, and here is a message I have recieved from the Wikia main staff: Hullo! For every wiki at Wikia, we generate statistics that track the number of new editors, the number of articles, and various other information important to the life-cycle of a wiki. These stats are much more detailed than the in-built MediaWiki statistics page found at Special:Statistics. As Wikia has grown we have tried to improve our statistics package to our users more robust data. As part of our latest update, each wiki has received a special page where any logged in user can view detailed statistical information about their wiki. In addition, a number of the statistics have had their methods of calculation updated to be more accurate. We hope this will aid users in deciding where to focus their efforts. The new Wikia statistics pages can be found at on each wiki. (Previously the information could be found on wikistats.wikia.com.) In addition, there will soon be a central WikiaStats page which allows you to look up any wiki's stats, at Special:WikiaStats on Central Wikia. You can find out more about the new stats page at Help:WikiaStats on Wikia Help. If you have any feedback, please leave it on this Central Wikia forum thread. This message has gone out to all admins - please do announce to your users if you wish. Thanks for your time! TingleLovah 19:57, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes Yes, I think Infoboxes are a great idea, but sadly, I do not know how to create them. xD TingleLovah 19:57, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Roxas Article Thank you for bringing that to my attention. The ID number will be blocked, and they will not be able to create further articles for approximately 1 month. =D :) You might want to read the news page... ;) TingleLovah 21:42, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Guild Invitation You have been invited by TingleLovah to join the Admin's guild. Her message: Hi, Andrew22k! Since you are a Moderator, I would love it if you could join our guild! ;) TingleLovah 22:52, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes I took a look at the renowned Wikipedia on help to make infoboxes, I understood it all but I don't have the power to implement them into the wiki (admin/mod etc). If you want to do it instead, you'll find the tutorial here.DrJamming 19:19, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Yes, thank you. As for Featured Articles? We have them on the main page. xD But, the voting part would be nice. xD TingleLovah 20:45, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Sierra Hi Andrew. Some anonymous poster created a page that has nothing beneficial for the wiki. Sierra. Is it okay if you can delete it? User:Draga Hi! Yeah, I saw the page. Does this person never give up? *Lurks over to the block page* Perhaps three days of leaving us alone would do the trick. Well, It's gone now, and thank you for giving me the message. ^^ TingleLovah 02:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC)